


Intoxicate Me

by minbins



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Vague A/B/O, Vaguely Implied FWB Yoo Kihyun/Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Vampire Yoo Kihyun, Werewolf Im Changkyun | I.M, dating apps, just putting it out there for ppl with emeto, no drug/alcohol use, the title is metaphorical, very very vague offhand conversational reference to 'hurling'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: Changkyun’s heart sounds like it’s trying to escape. He looks more like a rabbit in headlights than a wolf. Kihyun loves that he’s the reason. “Gonna play with me, then?” he asks, daring and pretty and good enough to devour. His voice is growing raspy now, and Kihyun wants to know what it sounds like hoarse from screaming his name. “You can even bite, if you want to.”
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	Intoxicate Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [showmeurteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/gifts).



> You absolutely have the amazing [showmeurteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/profile) to thank for this, because it's for their bday!!! They write MX a whole lot more than I do, though I do have a couple more on my profile, so you should absolutely check out their page <33 we met through mxfic almost a year ago so this can count as a friend anniversary too kinda
> 
> (hope u like this, rae!!)
> 
> (this was written in under a day + posted at 2am so i hope it is ok!)

Changkyun turns up to their first date wide-eyed, beautiful, and smelling like he’s just rolled out of a bath of cheap cologne. Not like he’s merely over-applied it, but like he has bought a hundred bottles of it at the nearest corner store and poured them into the tub, submerging himself and letting the scent _seep_ right into every pore. It’s revolting. Kihyun doesn’t try to conceal his disgust; when Changkyun awkwardly extends his hand to shake, Kihyun simply stares at it rather than contaminate himself. Changkyun lets his hand fall back down, looking distinctly like a kicked puppy. It _isn't_ cute.

_“What_ is that?” Kihyun spits out. If he sounds stuck up, so be it. Over the past four-hundred years, he has accumulated standards that this newborn of an immortal is failing to meet by miles. He’d looked cute in his profile picture, and had filled up every gallery spot available on the dating website with adorable selfies that had just about made up for a bio reading _‘ **Werewolf who misses the days of MySpace… Guess you could call me... Rawr XD’.**_ Kihyun has no idea what any of that means, nor does he particularly _wish_ to know what any of that means, but he’s burdened with his lupine inclinations enough to match with him. Even though Changkyun is even cuter in person _visually,_ sure, Kihyun is still nearly regretting it just from the way he reeks.

Changkyun tilts his head (like a sweet little confused puppy, Kihyun's traitorous brain supplies) and Kihyun’s self respect leaves the premises as he fights the instinctual urge to _coo._ “Huh?” Changkyun says, which is poor form in itself, and _shouldn’t_ be endearing to someone who has barely accepted contractions in their common vernacular. His voice is deeper than Kihyun had anticipated, but it suits him all the more. “Sorry, do I smell like dog or something? Jooheon swore he couldn’t smell me when I left, but maybe it wore off on the bus…”

He fiddles with the sleeves of his sweatshirt, hands tucked into them and thankfully hiding his wrists, where Kihyun suspects the stench is even stronger. Changkyun looks small, looks _cute,_ and against his better judgement Kihyun still wants to eat him right up. 

“You smelling like yourself is pretty much the _appeal,_ Changkyun,” Kihyun replies. “Why do you reek of discount fragrance?”

“You can smell that, huh?” Changkyun laughs awkwardly, scratching his neck and sending a great _waft_ of it Kihyun’s way, so strong that he quite literally has to step back to escape the brunt of it. 

“It is _all_ I can smell.”

“Oh.” Eyes downcast, Changkyun looks positively _pitiful._ Kihyun wants to step on him, which is perhaps an inappropriate train of thought at the given moment. It’s there, nonetheless. “I heard that vamps aren’t big into the whole wolfy vibe, y’know?”

“Why would I swipe right on a _werewolf_ on MonstaXXX if I disliked the way they _smell,_ Changkyun?” Kihyun questions him. Embarrassingly, Kihyun cannot even say he’d stopped at that— Changkyun’s pretty pictures had been captivating enough that he’d opened up Safari and googled ‘How to Super Like’. It’s not that Kihyun hasn’t heard of vampires (or _vamps,_ as this wolf asininely calls them) that think that way, but he had (mistakenly, so it appears) assumed that such things were in the past. 

“Honestly?” Changkyun replies, “I thought you’d dropped your phone and accidentally matched with me until you messaged asking to meet up. Even then, I thought I’d be pushing my luck showing up smelling like, well, _myself,_ at a date with someone whose age is marked as 420 on the app. Newer vamps tend to be more liberal. Unless that was a joke age, or something?”

“What is so funny about my age?” Kihyun asks, bemused, “Is it a sex act?” 

He’s heard about sixty-nine being adapted as a synonym for simultaneous oral sex, but struggles to visualise a position that looks like four-hundred-and-twenty that’s physically possible without being a snake demon. _Those_ are plenty flexible enough, but irrelevant to this context. 

Shaking his head, Changkyun laughs, but does not elaborate. Kihyun adds _Google 420_ to his mental to-do list; it's always good to be kept in the loop. “Guess it isn’t a joke, then.”

“So, you thought I could be a werewolf hater who for some reason _dates werewolves_ on the side. And, what, you thought I was attractive enough to risk potential inter-species violence for a fling?”

Without shame, Changkyun looks Kihyun up and down. He feels perceived, blatantly so, in a way he has not in years. Even from someone that smells so bad, Kihyun quite enjoys it. “That about covers it, yes.”

“I am flattered, if disappointed that you assumed such prejudice from me.” He loves that wolves still bleed, not just from the drinking potential angle, but from the way he can hear their pulses quicken. Instinct makes him want to step closer, to get right up into Changkyun’s space until his want for Kihyun becomes even more blatant. Kihyun’s nostrils keep him immovable. “It is good to know that the attraction is reciprocated.” 

Changkyun’s pretty eyes widen. He may have smothered his scent in that disgusting cologne, but at least he isn’t wearing the humanising contact lenses that many wolves opt for. No, his yellow irises are on full display, pupils dilating just from an offhand comment about Kihyun being _into him,_ as the youths these days like to phrase it. 

“You’re actually into me?” Changkyun asks then, and Kihyun barely represses an undignified snort of laughter at the ironic timing. "Like, for real?"

“I searched up how to 'Super Like' just for you, Changkyun,” he admits, deciding that the trade-off of losing a little face is worth it to reassure (and fluster) the pretty wolf more. It _is,_ a blushing Changkyun absolutely captivating even as it makes him reek with elevated potency. “So you can indeed infer that I find you visually appealing, though your biography section left much to be desired.” 

_Kihyun outright refuses to say ‘into you’ out loud._

Changkyun’s pulse thrums in his pretty throat. He stands a little taller, like he’s either steeling himself for rejection or psyching himself up for something bold. Perhaps a mixture of the two. “Do you have a shower at your place, Kihyun?” he asks, “I’d love to see how you like me when my scent doesn’t make you visibly want to hurl.”

_Hurl._ Kihyun sifts through his mental dictionary of slang, and recalls the definition. It’s correct— Changkyun really _does_ smell awful enough to induce… that. Asides from the fact he’ll have to fumigate his bathroom afterwards, the idea does appeal. So, not wanting to dance around misunderstandings, he asks outright. “Are you trying to sleep with me, Changkyun?”

Changkyun chokes on air. It’s _so cute_ that he still has to breathe. Kihyun hates how adorable he finds the living, even the immortal in-between kind like Changkyun has become. _Especially_ the certain kind that Changkyun has become.

His friends love to tease him for it. Hyungwon calls it his ‘Werewolf Kink’, even though Kihyun has been known to snap his neck on frequent occasions for such cheek. Doing so buys around five minutes of peace, with their healing speed. It is _not_ a ‘Werewolf Kink’, Kihyun just enjoys the rush of taking apart someone who is technically his biological rival. It is _also_ not, as Minhyuk likes to theorise regarding Kihyun’s bias for such partners, because Kihyun thinks they’re cute. _Or_ fluffy.

But _fuck,_ Changkyun is cute. His ears are red, and he keeps blinking rapidly. Kihyun wants to bite him until he bleeds. “Are you?” Kihyun prompts again, trying and failing to tone down the predatorial edge that seeps into his attempt at a gentle tone.

Still wide eyed, Changkyun shivers. Then, he nods. Kihyun’s dead heart skips a metaphorical beat as Changkyun’s thunders in his chest. “I am.”

“Excellent," Kihyun smiles. He lets his fangs drop a little, just for dramatic effect. "Consider us on the same page, then.”

———————————————— 

Kihyun looks up from booking a professional cleaning for his car, which now smells of corner store cologne, when Changkyun clears his throat pointedly in the doorway. Though he’d heard him coming, from him turning off the show to him padding down the hall, he had figured sitting there like some Bond Villain in wait probably wouldn’t put a skittish werewolf at ease. His jacket is off now, and he has even undone the top button on his dress shirt _and_ loosened his tie to appear more casually approachable. 

“Where are my clothes?” Changkyun asks, clad in only a towel. Kihyun admires him for a moment. His skin is flushed red, like he’s had the shower on a particularly high setting. Or, perhaps, it’s because he’s been especially vigilant in scrubbing that filth from his pretty skin. It no longer lingers, at least.

“I wanted to burn them, honestly,” Kihyun replies, “But I figured that would be bad form, so they are in the washing machine with a considerable amount of detergent. Putting them on right now would completely derail the point of you washing off that vile cologne, after all.”

“Ah. You do have a point there.” Changkyun rubs the back of his neck, and to Kihyun’s delight it doesn’t waft that _horrible smell_ around his room. Instead, it’s a mixture of Kihyun’s expensive body wash and something sweeter that must be Changkyun’s natural scent. 

“I generally do.” Kihyun stands, and walks to his dresser. Then, in the same casual way as he’d asked Changkyun’s intentions prior, “Would you like to borrow some of mine, or remain without?” 

“You’re rather forward, aren’t you, Kihyun?” Changkyun observes. Luckily, he doesn’t seem to mind that.

“You are in my bedroom wearing almost nothing,” Kihyun counters, “Additionally, I can smell arousal almost as well as your wolf side can, and that towel hides very little. You can smell _me,_ I presume, unless your senses are somehow faulty.”

“I can,” Changkyun admits. He swallows, and Kihyun watches the pretty bob of his throat. A droplet of water slides down the slope of it. Kihyun wishes it were Changkyun’s blood. “Not much use dancing around what we want when we can both tell, is there?”

He sounds almost disappointed. Kihyun wants to decimate any previous lover who’d dared to skip out on foreplay with so darling a specimen. Turning from the dresser, Kihyun moves closer to him at last, as he’s been wanting to do since he first saw him on the app. A selfie of a werewolf using a terrible Instagram kitty-filter had been enough to make Kihyun weak at the knees, somehow. _Embarrassing._ “On the contrary,” Kihyun replies, “I always love to play with my food.”

_Thump, thump, thump._

Changkyun’s heart sounds like it’s trying to escape. He looks more like a rabbit in headlights than a wolf. Kihyun loves that he’s the reason. “Gonna play with me, then?” he asks, daring and pretty and good enough to devour. His voice is growing raspy now, and Kihyun wants to know what it sounds like hoarse from screaming his name. “You can even bite, if you want to.”

Kihyun drags one sharp nail along the length of Changkyun’s jawline, almost enough pressure to break through, to _make him bleed._ Not yet; Kihyun is saving _that._ “It would be my pleasure.”

———————————————— 

Changkyun’s scent, Kihyun discovers, does not need to be _masked_ to be overwhelming. When Changkyun discards the towel entirely and lets himself be thrown onto Kihyun’s pristine bed sheets, something spikes sharply in the air. This particular scent is one Kihyun will happily be overwhelmed by. As Kihyun spreads Changkyun’s pretty thighs, his suspicions as to the cause of it are confirmed, a great spurt of _confirmation_ leaking all over sheets that will now need thorough cleaning before they stop smelling like Changkyun. 

“I did wonder,” Kihyun remarks, holding Changkyun’s thighs apart as they try to crush his head in instinctual shyness, “if you were one of those ones.”

“Disappointed?” Changkyun asks. There’s little true vulnerability there really, not when he can smell Kihyun near-ready to fall apart just from the sight of Changkyun dripping for him. He sounds _cocky,_ even. Kihyun takes particular pleasure in the little _oh_ he gasps out when Kihyun flicks his tongue against the puckered, tensing edge of his rim. Changkyun melts against the bed, pliant and ready for the taking, and Kihyun doesn’t want to wait much longer. 

“I cannot finger you,” Kihyun tells him, matter of fact. He takes off his tie, then unbuttons his shirt, Changkyun’s amber eyes watching every methodical movement hungrily. “My nails are too sharp, even for your body.” Unsaid is the fact he intends to file them down for next time, if he’s permitted a next time, because he _wants_ to.

“Don’t need it,” Changkyun promises, “Already did it in the shower, plus I’m kinda, y’know..." His voice trails off, then reappears at half the volume, shyer. "... Built for it.”

“Aren’t you just,” Kihyun muses, watching Changkyun _drip, drip, drip._ “Do you want me to fuck you, Changkyun?”

They both know he does, but it’s the _principle_ of the thing. Kihyun never fucks anyone that isn’t gagging for it. Everyone has their vices, and Kihyun’s favourite one is pretty boys spread out and begging. 

Maybe Changkyun can see the immovability in Kihyun’s eyes. Maybe he just likes to beg— _and wouldn’t that be the perfect pairing?_ Either way, he wastes no time. “I do,” he affirms, eyes wide, blown near black, amber swallowed up by the force of his want. _“Please,_ Kihyun.”

Accelerated speed is good for many things, but Kihyun loves the ability best when he’s desperate. He’s naked in half a second, pressed up against Changkyun by the time the second has passed in full. “Once more, baby?” he prompts, cooing internally when the pet name makes Changkyun leak right onto the tip of his cock. Changkyun’s own pretty dick twitches cutely against his soft stomach, and Kihyun minds his nails as he wraps a hand around him. As a connoisseur of erotic literature, plenty of names for it pass through his mind, but he holds them in. He thinks Changkyun might laugh at him if he referred to his penis as 'velvet-wrapped steel'. It has happened before— Hyungwon would never let Kihyun live it down if he ruined another hookup the same way.

“Please,” Changkyun begs obligingly, sweet and soft and perfect beneath him, “Fuck me.”

_And how can Kihyun deny Changkyun, when he’s looking at him like that?_

It feels like Changkyun has half a bottle of lube emptied inside him, at first. That’s how wet he is. It spills out to make space for Kihyun’s cock, making such a mess that Kihyun would be disgusted in any other circumstance. Kihyun _hates_ feeling sticky, and now he has slick all over his upper thighs. This kind of stickiness is an exception, though, one that only makes him burn hotter. It’s for him. Changkyun is like this for Kihyun, _because of Kihyun._ “Do you need time to-” Kihyun chokes out, voice embarrassingly pitchy. It’s been _decades_ since Kihyun has been this instantly affected by anyone. Literal decades. 

“No.” It’s short, blunt, but gets the point across. 

Kihyun is so desperate himself by now that he doesn’t even stop to make Changkyun beg for it. Once he has the go-ahead, he sets about blowing Changkyun’s mind before he does something humiliating like come first. 

He has an _image_ to uphold, after all. Kihyun hasn’t come first since his last time with Hyungwon, and they don’t do that often. It’s always such a hassle to replace everything they break. Add Minhyuk to the mix, and they may as well demolish the property afterwards.

Changkyun is no challenge to pull apart, not that Kihyun expected anything different from someone so blatantly needy. After the first, brief exchange during which Changkyun had double checked Kihyun meant to match with him, he’s added at least five heart emojis to every text he sends Kihyun’s way. “You are _so_ pretty,” Kihyun says, and Changkyun squirms and whines. “Even prettier like this,” he adds a moment or so later, right as he tugs Changkyun back onto his cock, and Changkyun keens like he’s about to scream soon enough. Moments later, Kihyun hits the right spot, and he does. It's a lovely sound, so he chases it further.

It’s like fucking by numbers, how predictably _easy_ it is to ruin Changkyun, but Kihyun doesn’t enjoy him any less for it. He hasn’t slept with a werewolf like Changkyun before, and that’s variety enough for someone who has been with something like thousands of men over the past few centuries. Changkyun’s _particular_ characteristics are recessive and consequently relatively rare, mainly due to their biological inconsequence. Kihyun has never felt like being a creep that hunts down a particular breed just to try it out, so Changkyun is a welcome new discovery. 

“Gonna bite me already?” Changkyun says, _pouts,_ waiting with such a beautifully hopeful expression that Kihyun thinks he’ll paint it in oils after Changkyun leaves. He’s ironically desperate for something Kihyun enjoys so much that _he_ would almost be willing to beg for it. Kihyun likes it better like this, though— the control unwavering. He doesn’t much like being the one to beg. 

Even though he’s asked for it, Changkyun grows quickly petulant when Kihyun slows down enough to not tear Changkyun’s jugular wide open. It’s evident he hadn’t thought far enough ahead to realise the necessity of his body not jolting around from being fucked rough and hard, and the look on his face shows he’s already missing the feeling. Regardless, it would be _such_ a shame for Kihyun to accidentally snuff him out. He needs stillness, and needs it combined with clarity enough to stop. Even with centuries of control, combining drinking with simultaneous orgasms can have disastrous results in cross-species matches.

Eyes a little hazy from Kihyun’s well-renowned prowess as a lover, Changkyun shakes his head like a dog clearing it of water. Like a _puppy._ He’s so, so cute. It’s almost a shame to mar his perfect neck, even though it’ll heal. _Almost._ Kihyun cannot possibly resist a pretty wolf begging to be bitten.

Focused now, the pretty wolf in question watches with bated breath while Kihyun runs his tongue over his teeth one by one, slicking them up with saliva to ease the burn. His fangs elongate even more than they’ve already dropped down subconsciously. Meek, submissive and glad of it, Changkyun whines and arches to be taken. _Beautiful._ Kihyun darts down, viper-quick rather than drawing it out, and bites into his offering. 

His _offering_ shudders and whimpers and _moans_ as he begins to drink. It’s unsurprising, because vampire bites are literally designed to feel good. More surprising — a relative term, because Kihyun is not all that surprised when it happens— is that Changkyun appears to have an undisclosed _thing_ for pain. Kihyun’s teeth breaking skin, so it seems, are stimulation enough to make him come across their chests.

_“Fuck,”_ Changkyun groans, audibly embarrassed. He must have taken even himself by surprise. Kihyun laps over the wound, watches it seal. The bruise remains still, a deliberate choice on Kihyun’s part. It won’t last more than a day with Changkyun’s accelerated healing, but it’s pretty on his skin for now. Hopefully, it isn’t a parting gift. 

Kihyun pulls out then, planning to just finish himself while looking at the mess he’s made of Changkyun, but Changkyun bats his hands away. With someone that cute licking sloppily around his cock, Kihyun doesn’t take long at all. Perhaps Changkyun hasn’t actually been with a vampire before in full— he pouts yet again when Kihyun comes and there’s no semen to show for it. He proceeds to ask him if he misses coming _properly,_ and then promptly stammers through an apology for his choice of wording. Kihyun is hardly offended, though the backtracking is adorable.

“It has been almost four centuries,” Kihyun replies, and that is answer enough. It’s cute to watch the living come for him, but he doesn’t actively miss the ability. Saves clean-up when he fucks other vampires, too. Then, nervous as he’s been in forty years, “Will I see you again after tonight?”

_Was it good?_

_Was it enough?_

Kihyun hadn’t realised quite how much he wanted a repeat until it’s hanging in the precipice, Changkyun’s to shatter or keep whole. Changkyun looks at him like he’s missing the obvious. The heart emojis from all those texts seem to swim in amber eyes. 

_"Again_ implies I want to leave at all,” Changkyun replies. It’s the exact level of continued clinginess that Kihyun had been hoping for. 

He doesn’t Google _How to Super Like on MonstaXXX_ for just _anyone,_ after all.

**Author's Note:**

> **Me: i'm sorry i named supernatural grindr MonstaXXX**   
>  **The Judgement I Deserve: some crimes can never be forgiven**
> 
> spare comments/kudos? pls?
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)
> 
> \- V xxx


End file.
